


So When Do You Want To Go To The Apple Store?

by KissMyAnthea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bed sharring, Gen, Idea from a Fluffy joke, Nero is a little shit, hinted - Freeform, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero and Dante share a bed for a night but Nero neglected to tell Dante he's a crazy sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So When Do You Want To Go To The Apple Store?

**Author's Note:**

> This came to be from a Gabriel Iglesias joke about his sons Iphone and this helluva heat wave ;-;

Dante shifted under the red covers. He moved again in hopes to get rid of the extra weight on his back. He instantly regretted letting Nero sleep in his bed. He didn't think, at first, that this would be a problem considering that Dante slept on a California king bed. He could fit five people on his bed, all the room in the world. Yet Nero was laying face down down on the elders back with his arms tucked under his chest and his right leg hooked on Dante's left leg. If he moved the kid would wake up and be the crankiest little fuck the rest of the day; or Dante could be stuck sore due to the odd sleeping position. 

At first he contemplated on staying still and letting the younger male sleep till his left arm began to stiffen. Shit. He thought to himself. He slowly moved the stiff limb to a more comfortable position. Then he felt something warm travel down his neck. Dante's hand moved to touch his neck, almost cringing. Nero was drooling on the elder. Drooling. He was gonna make the kid pay for this.

It was still around 2 a.m. Dante could: A, stop being nice and throw the kid on the prehistoric sofa on the main floor; or B, put up with it. He chose B cause he knew that bringer hurt like hell when it tried to hug his face. Speaking of which, he needed to shave. Patty whined and whined about it. 

Nero shifted on Dante so now his head rested on the older males lower back with his feet hanging off the bed. This was ridiculous. He was waking up the kid.

"Hey kid," Dante uttered, slightly rolling his lower half left and right. Nero began to snore. "Nero!" he hissed. Still no avail.

With the younger hunters leg unhooked from his left leg Dante opted to slid off the bed and fix Nero. To sleep like a normal person. His hand gently pushed Nero's shoulder to the right of the bed. Then pushing his thick black comforter mix in with his crimson red sheets to the middle creating a barrier. Happy with his work he falls back onto his bed and sleeps once again.

The more humanly wake up time rolled up. Dante growled as he heard Nero's phone alarm go off with a snippet of "GET THE FUCK UP" being shouted. So Dante reached for Ebony on his nightstand, throwing aiming out the window and blindly shooting at the black object. 

Utter complete bliss. 

Nero yawned and stretched a bit. Bones cracking at the simple movement. He for a mere moment forgot why he wasn't in his own room. Right. My room was too hot to sleep in. 'Damn old bastard for not telling me that window in my room didn't open.' He pushed his hair back with his demonic hand the other too busy looking for his phone. Funny how his alarm didn't go off. 

Giving up on finding it blindly Nero turned to the night stand only to be filled with rage. His phone had a bullet hole in the top part of the screen. Being the punk ass kid everyone knows him to be he grabbed blue rose from down stairs and Shot the elders Iphone. Blue Rose fires two bullets at a time. Two holes occupied the phones screen which had shattered. Smirking the kid went to his room to get dressed for the day. 

"NERO!"Shouted the red clad hunter.

The boy leaned over the railing of the balcony that over saw the main floor of the shop. 

"You rang?" Nero said grinning from ear to ear.

"Mind telling me why my phone had bullet holes in it?"

"Mind telling me why mine has a bullet hole in it?" Nero argued back. 

"Your alarm went off so I snoozed it for ya after you took over my bed and drooled on my neck." Dante said crossing his arms.

"Bullshit. I don't drool." 

"Tell that to your pillows Kid."

Nero stayed quiet for a moment. He knew in fact that he did drool, but he'd rather die than tell Dante he was right. So he did what any other stubborn teen would do. Change the subject and bribe with stuff.

"So you wanna go to the apple store later?" Nero said changing the subject while he rubbed his nose with his left hand.


End file.
